subject W
by Eric The Red
Summary: in a time when the future was unknown to all and the mission to mankind even better had begun


Subject W  
  
With what was soon know to be called the genome war the earth had become a world of disaster and death. People littered the streets with gunfire and flames lit the night sky with an erie red glow. There were no more countries only fractions. Block by block was a war zone this was the war which would decide the fate of all mankind this war would decide who would control the world from now on. Entering the 1st year of the war humanity had decided that it had to make itself better or it would not last through the war. The griffin fraction decided that the next best place to land was the ocean. If they could alter mankind to have gills they could survive the war.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Location: griffin command centre 12:00 PM  
  
"Fill the tube with fluid make sure he can't get out" looking over his check list the glass tube began to fill with a green liquid which oozed its way in from the top of the sealing to the bottom of the glass tube. The glass tube soon filled as the scientist looked up at it. "Engage the drop procedure" the head scientist demanded. A voice called out "which subject should we introduce?" The man with the checklist looked back and spoke "introduce subject W" as he looked back at the empty tank. "Sir do you really think we should use Blake again?" the man looked back and yelled "do it or should I have security escort you to brown sector?" The man behind the desk looked back to the control panel and pushed a few buttons "understood sir." The glass tube then shifter to a slot in the sealing where a hatch suddenly opened and a man feel in. The hatch above him closed as the subject began to float in the green fluid. The scientist with the checklist called out "begin injecting 12LZ into the tank." The green liquid was soon filling with another blue liquid. The subject began to jerk around in the tank violently as his hands were thrust into the glass his whole body began to spasm as he began to take in the blue liquid. The man with the check list looked back to the work station "what is happening to him?" the man behind the desk looked to his computer screen "oh my god we have a problem"  
  
Location: outside the griffin command centre 12:00 PM  
  
"Drake make sure you kill what ever it is they are making in there." Drake looked up and pulled back the breach to his weapon "understood sir, the scorpion fraction will come out ahead of this war." Drake began to head towards the outside fence where he pulled a small device from his belt and pointed it at the fence. A small beam shot out and a small hole in the fence was created. Drake quickly moved to the front door where a guard was on sentry. Turning the corner Drake pointed and fired as the guard reached for his weapon. The guard hit the wall behind him as he fell over and slipped away from life. Drake opened the door and moved inside where he was seen by a camera and the alarm was sounded. Drake came through another door and was soon in the lab where he surprised 2 scientists. One of them was behind a desk where he soon pulled a pistol and went to point it at Drake. Drake lifted his weapon and opened up on the scientist ripping up the whole area. A scientist with a checklist cried out "what are you doing you fool" and began running at Drake. Drake turned and fired upon the man running towards him putting hole after hole through him. The scientist dropped at Drakes feet lifeless and filled with a horrible look upon his face. A large green tube that now was infront of Drake was oozing out its liquid. The glass tube then shattered and spilled out all over the floor along with what looked like the figure of a man. The green ooze then fell into the workstation where a fire broke out and the computer system crashed. Doors all over the command station began to open along with all the hatches in the sealing. Drake moved towards the figure with his gun ready. The figure then suddenly stood up and was looking down at drake with its beady red eyes. Drake's heart leaped into his throat as he felt a tremendous pain in his stomach as he looked down the creature's arm was in his chest and was pulling something out. The Creature then spoke "thank you for realising me and my friends I have a gift for you." Blake now disfigured face smiled as he pulled out Drakes heart still beating. "Here is your gift" as he raised it to Drake face. Drake looked at his still beating heart, his chest ripped open all Drake could do was watch on in shock as he spit up some blood. The Creature then moved to drakes ear and whispered "here you go" the creature then crushed Drakes heart until it exploded in the Palm of his hand. Drake's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his face was covered in his own blood as his lifeless body fell to the ground to the sounds of laughter.. 


End file.
